


pomegranates.

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Fem Tyler, Lots of incorrect greek myth references, M/M, Protective Josh, Top Josh Dun, greek mythology inspired, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: i wanted pomegranates ─ i wanted darkness, i wanted him.a persephone x hades inspired oneshot no one asked for





	1. introduction.

hello my sunshines and welcome to my newest story; pomegranates!

this story is loosely based upon the myth of persephone and hades with a twist! this story with feature a lot of warnings that i will warn you about here once and most likely not again in this story!

warnings: gore, blood, murder, smut, and more to come so be warned!

this story is being written as a oneshot, but will be split into more manageable parts i currently have over 7,000 words written for you guys!

there will hopefully be a lot involved with this story (pinterest board, lots of pictures/gifs, and a playlist!)

but first we are going to start with the cast!

 

** POMEGRANATES CAST. **

_JOSHUA DUN AKA. HADES_

_TYLER JOSEPH AKA. PERSEPHONE_

_MARK ESHLEMAN AKA. CHARON_

_BRENDON URIE AKA. DIONYSUS_

_DALLON WEEKES AKA. THANATOS_

Z _ACK JO_ S _EPH AKA. ZEUS_

_JORDAN DUN AKA. POSEIDON_

_A GOOD BOY AKA. CERBERUS_

 

**_SO HERE'S THE THING:_ **

these characters will go by joshua and tyler etc. but joshua likes to label people with greek gods and goddesses and that is why the major characters are given nicknames since half the time joshua will refer to zack as zeus and i do not want you guys to be confused!

here is the pinterest board with all the pictures i will be using in the story within it: https://www.pinterest.com/bvllatrix/storyboard-pomegranates/

 

i can't wait to share this one with you guys, this is a story that i would love to read myself and i am writing it to share with you guys!

stay tune for the next chapter <3

stay alive sunshines ** _!_**

***•.¸♡ 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 ♡¸.•***


	2. waiting for the hint of a spark.

****

***•.¸♡ song: i will follow you into the dark ♡¸.•***

* * *

 

Crime families were not talked about a lot in the United States. Not because they did not exist, but because the families could pay off any who had a problem with the business they conducted. Or get rid of them. Whichever was easiest. There were two big crime families in Ohio, the Duns and the Josephs. The Duns ran Ohio and the Josephs were their biggest rival. The Duns had the weapons market on lock while the Josephs were experts at the drug ring. The Joseph family actually answered to the Dun family, which is why the latter ran Ohio.

To be more specific, Joshua Dun ran Ohio, the state he claimed was his kingdom. They called him Hades, no one dared to stand in his way. He was cruel and harsh, with an itchy trigger finger and quick reflexes. He was the oldest son of Bill and Laura Dun and older sibling of four. He had a head full of red hair, currently, that he kept slicked back whenever he had to go out in public or hold meetings. He was thirty years old and looking for a partner to share his kingdom with. It was hard then you may think however, too many rules to consider.

There were certain rules to be a part of the Dun family that they follow without fail. The most important rule to be followed at all costs is;  _to be a part of the family, one must have blood on their hands_. Blood must be spilled for the Dun family. It was kind of hard to find a someone to rule his kingdom with and keep them separate from the horrors of his life. He wanted a partner that was not weathered from this lifestyle like all of his father's associates, someone who was semi-innocent and loyal without fault. His very own Persephone. And he may have found just that.

He first saw him five months ago. He had been invited to see Zack Joseph take over the mantel of the Joseph family when his father Chris stepped down. He was the oldest of the Joseph children and already had a wife and child at the time of his promotion. Joshua had been in his position as the head of his family since his youngest brother Jordan turned twenty, almost five years ago. He really did not want to come to this party, Zack was a pathetic excuse for a leader and was a vicious man. If Joshua was Hades, then Zack was Zeus, the hidden asshole in Greek mythology. Joshua had the great pleasure of calling him Zeus, knowing that the younger man would never understand the insult. Joshua's mother had been big on Greek mythology and Joshua took great pride in being called Hades. But back to his Persephone.

Joshua had wandered around the party, not one to drink in unfamiliar territory, when he has found the beautiful creature in a small gallery with a piano situated in the middle. The beauty had short brunet hair and the reddest lips that Joshua has ever seen. He was not dressed like the other men at the party. His slim, feminine frame was wrapped snugly in a black, off shoulder gown that exposed his long tan legs. 

Joshua wondered what it would be like to have his face buried between those long legs. He was gorgeous. Even from a distance and the very obvious scars on his face.

The beauty had multiple scars running down his face under both of his eyes, in a pattern that looked almost like tear tracks and probably did when the scars were bleeding. Joshua could tell they were cut into his face and Joshua's beauty, as he was now called, must be tough to live through that type of torture. Joshua had cut someone's face to shreds and they had barely breathed after the tenth cut. His beauty had at least twenty.

Joshua was leaning against the wall watching the beauty, a glass of scotch held in his hand that was not missing any of the original poured liquor, his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, showing off his tattoo sleeves. 

His current blue hair was slicked back like it always was in public, a little disheveled from running his fingers through it.

Joshua observed his beauty, quirking his lips a bit when he noticed that his beauty was not wearing shoes at this 'lavish' party and was not drinking either. He was more intrigued as the night went on. He was well aware that his brother and his other guards (he had his most trusted, Mark with him) were probably looking for him, but he could careless when he watched the beauty to a seat at the grand piano in the room. Now that had caught his attention. He watched carefully as the beauty prepared himself to play.

The first note struck on the piano shot down Joshua's spine and he stood up straight, eyes completely focused on the beauty, not paying Mark any attention when he moved closer in concern. Joshua watched carefully as the beauty opened those cheery lips after a few notes and Joshua could have sworn that he had died and gone to heaven.

_I know, where you stand, silent, in the trees_

The beauty's voice was angelic, sad and full of sorrow, but beautiful beyond compare. Joshua had never heard something as beautiful as his voice. He found himself longing to be seated next to him and watch those lanky fingers travel over the piano without even needing to watch. The beauty's eyes were closed as he swayed to the music, his voice never wavering. There were not many people in the room with them, but Joshua's fingers itched to kill them all so they would not be witness to  ** _his_**  beauty's voice.

_I can feel your breath_

_I can feel my death_

_I want to **know you**_

_I want to see_

_I want to say_

The beauty's piano playing had grown more aggressive as he neared the climax of his song, the anticipation gripping Joshua's heart and making him semi-anxious to know what the beauty would do or say next. He did not, however, expect those eyes, a beautiful mocha that look haunted and so alone, to snap open and meet his across the room with the a simple " _Hello_ " sung to him. 

Joshua own hazel eyes stared back at the beauty's, the piano still leaving ringing notes in the room, but the cheery lips were no longer moving. The coffee with a pinch of milk eyes stared at him, curiosity overshadowing his haunted look from before.

Joshua's lips quirked a smirk at the beauty and was rewarded with a stunning smile in return. The beauty ducked his head and played a soft melody on the piano before him. Joshua may be a romantic, but the melody sounded like his own name a ballad to their attraction for each other. Joshua pushed off the wall, preparing to meet his beauty when Zeus himself came storming in the room. His face was like thunder and his abusive hands, hands capable of torture that made Joshua appear like a teddy bear and he was headed towards his beauty. Joshua's shift to his holster, ready to protect his angel from Zeus.

"Tyler, what have I told you about your shitty music? No one wants to hear it," Zeus thundered, Joshua's angel shooting up from the piano and almost stumbling over the stool. Zeus clutching his arm was the only thing keeping the angel on his feet. The curiosity was gone and replaced with fear and Joshua's fingers flexed. He could feel Mark's worried look on his neck, but he knew he would not move unless Joshua did.

"'m sorry Zack," Tyler voice was soft, but Zeus' voice had silenced the room around them. The angel was attempting to pull his arm from the bruising grip, but Zeus would not release him.

"And take the fucking dress off, you are not a girl," Zeus' words seemed to hurt the angel more than the bruising grip and his eyes watered slightly. Joshua was done standing back and watching Zeus hurt his angel, especially when the angry man pulled his hand back as if he was going to smack the angel.

"Zeus." Joshua's voice was loud in the room, breaking apart the brother squabble in front of him. He did not know who the beauty was before he knew his name, but with the name Tyler, there was only one person that could be in front of Zeus.

Tyler Robert Joseph, youngest son of Chris and Kelly and youngest brother to Zack Joseph. Known for his unwillingness to join the 'family business'. Many called him weak and others called him innocent. Joshua saw an angel who had been hurt and forced to lose the majority of his innocence at a young age and was desperately hanging on to it now. He was only twenty-one years old and Joshua had heard he gained the scars at the tender age of thirteen. Joshua had been twenty-two at the time and remembered the youngest Joseph 'running away' for five months only to return with his chubby face marred and an unenthusiastic welcome home from his family.

"Hades," Zeus responded, always willing to 'play' in Joshua's name game. Besides Joshua had spent the last five years making a name for himself as Hades instead of Joshua. Anyone who called him by his given name had a bullet in their head before they could finish. The Josephs had been taught this lesson when one of their men sneered at Joshua when it had been Joshua's promotion party. Nothing like a Dun family party with blood splatter within the first hour.

"Explain to me why you are bruising your brother? Who, as I have been observing, has done nothing to elicit such treatment," Joshua's voice was deep as he stalked forward, Mark at his back. His angel was staring at him in surprise, tears clumping his lashes together. It seems like no one has ever stood up to Zack for Tyler before.

"Nothing Hades," Zeus's teeth were gritted as he released the angel, the force of the grip making him stumble back, but Mark (Josh was grateful for his best friend at the moment) carefully steadied him and pulled him away from the two family heads. It was obvious that Tyler was not a gangster like they were and Mark seemed to sense that Joshua would be furious should something happen to him.

"No one will respect a person who harms innocents to generate fear," Joshua's raised eyebrows dared Zeus to respond, but the younger man simply huffed at Joshua, throwing a dirty look at his brother over his shoulder before stomping off like a child. You would be surprised to know that Zeus was only six months younger than Joshua. The hazel eyed man with his messy blue hair turned his attention to the wet eyed beauty to his left.

Up close, Joshua could see that his cheery lips were so red because of he was biting them so much. More a pomegranate color if you asked Joshua. His eyes, while wet, were stunning up close and they eyed him warily. Joshua moved closer slowly, as if attempting not to spook a gracious doe. He held his scotch out to the younger man, smiling gently at the suspicious gaze he gave the glass. Smart angel.

"Not poisoned darling. Mark," Josh nodded to the man behind Tyler, "Tested it and poured a new glass for me. 'Sides you could use it," Joshua's voice was honey soaked compared to how he spoke to Zeus before. Tyler seemed to debate his choices before reaching forward for the glass. Their fingers brushed and Joshua could feel sparks fly through his joints when their fingers grazed. The angel smiled at him and took a sip of the liquor. Joshua's gaze fell to the bruise on his arm and he could feel the rage boiling in his chest. No one should have hurt his angel.

"Do you have a bandana?" Joshua asked Mark, looking over Tyler's shoulder, the angel standing between them sipping at Joshua's scotch. All of the other people in the room were not paying attention to them, or at least being subtle about it. Mark nodded, pulling the Dun family bandana out of his coat pocket. 

It was a typical black bandana, but it had blood red designs all over it. The colors were undeniably the Duns and something within Josh took pleasure in seeing his angel with his colors on. Mark handed over the bandana and Joshua turned his attention back to his beauty.

"May I cover it? He should have never put his hands on you," Joshua attempted to keep his voice under control, not wanting to scare his beauty. Instead of swooning like others would have at Joshua's attention, Tyler simply quirked an eyebrow at him over the glass of scotch.

"Would that be wise," he seemed to falter on a name for a second before deciding on "Hades? Me, a Joseph wearing the Dun colors after Hades himself protected me from the new Joseph family head. Some might talk," Tyler seemed to be mocking his brother's status and Josh could barely keep himself from chuckling at the irritated tone in his voice. Joshua was rather interested in the enigma that was Tyler Joseph.

"Let them talk, darling. It sends a big message when the 'hateful Hades' shows more kindness than your blood," Joshua state bluntly, not trying to sugar coat things for Tyler. They did not live lives of sugar coated words and fake smiles. The hardness to the mocha eyes in front of him at his words told Joshua that his angel understood that to the fullest extent.

"Go ahead then, 'hateful Hades' and perhaps I'll spread word you are actually 'helpful Hades,'" The angel giggled before him and Josh rolled his eyes at the words. As if he would do that. Only his close family and friends would know how true his angel's words were, but no one else would be allowed to know their truth.

"Only true in the case of beautiful boys wearing black gowns, who sing angelically with their pomegranate lips," Joshua flirted easily, his voice low so only Mark (who pretended not to listen) and his angel could hear his words. Tyler's cheeks filled with color, matching his ruby red lips that he was once more biting. He could also feel Tyler's body heat through his dress with how close they were standing together. Joshua's fingers worked deftly to tie the bandana around his bruised upper arm. Folding it over neatly, Joshua caressed the material for a second before pulling away. He glanced over at Mark and then at his watch on his wrist. His brother would be looking to leave soon.

"Hades." Sometimes Joshua was scared of his own ability to know his family like clockwork. He turned to look at his brother and nodded his head to tell him he was coming before turning to his angel once more.

"I am being summoned away darling, though I hope to see you again soon. Have a good night tonight and pace yourself" Joshua patted Tyler's shoulder gently, gesturing to the empty glass in his hand, before turning to follow his brother. A hand clasping his wrist paused him in his retreat.

"Will you come to Jay's birthday party next week? I wish to return your bandana," the angel's voice feigned calmness, but his eyes were desperate. Joshua would have broken anyone's wrist if they had touched him without permission, but he found himself wanting to be touched by his beauty some more.

"I will try darling," he would not promise him, not in this line of work, but he would try his best. If he got to see his beauty, then all these shitty parties would be worth it. Especially if the happiness that lit up his angel's eyes was something he would receive every time. Josh lifted his hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over the delicate skin before bowing his head and continuing to retreat.

Jordan respectively waited until they were in the limo on the way back to their home before asking any questions about Tyler.

"So who was he?" Jordan questioned, not even five minutes outside of the Joseph gate. Joshua took a minute to think about his angel and those heavenly lips of his. They would plague his dreams for the months to come, but Joshua could not find it in him to resent the beauty.

" **Persephone,** " was Joshua's answer, ignoring the widen eyes of his brother and his close associates around him. The importance of the name was not lost on them. Hades had found his Queen.

***•.¸♡ 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 ♡¸.•***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think!
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	3. how can i love when i'm afraid to fall?

***•.¸♡ song: a thousand years ♡¸.•***

* * *

Although Joshua had attempted to keep his promise to his angel, a lower gang had attacked one of the Dun's weapons deal and Joshua had to spend the next five months finding the snitch in his ranks and torturing him for information before disposing of him. Joshua had thought of his angel every day, but had not had the privilege of setting his eyes on him. Unbelievably, the next time Joshua saw his angel was during their wedding.

You see, while Joshua was in charge of the Dun family now, his father Bill still lingered around to help him keep track of everything in the business. It had been his keen eyes that noticed one of their own was missing during the weapons deal fiasco. After a month of tracking down and torturing the missing 'associate', Bill had discovered that they had been running and telling Dun family secrets to the Joseph family. On Zeus' orders. You can imagine the tensions that now surfaced between the already tense families.

A deal was struck after Joshua killed ten of Zeus' men and had venomously claimed that he would kill more for Zeus' orders. Obviously, that did not occur. Zeus had made a deal with Joshua that he could have one of his men for whatever he saw fit. Bill had been the one to make the deal into a marriage agreement. Joshua needed a partner soon or his men will start turning on him. It was the rules of the mafia; a pair was better than a single ruler. Joshua had accepted his father's contribution to deal and Zeus had done the same.

He expected one of Zeus inside men, one that was undeniably loyal to the Joseph family and one that Joshua would have to eventually kill for being a snitch before killing Zeus for his disrespect. Joshua would not know until the other was walking down the aisle, another of Zeus' many demands. Another outrageous demand was for Zack and his most trusted to be there when Joshua and his partner consummated their marriage. Something about it being a tradition for the Joseph family, whether they were made* or blood. Joshua was not uncomfortable with his physique or his sexual prowess so he did not have a problem accepting the demand. Let Zeus watch like the freak he was.

Joshua had not thought much about the demand or how out of the ordinary it was until his wedding when the doors opened to reveal his angel. Now, Joshua was not stupid, he knew that Tyler would be attending his wedding since all of the alive Josephs were invited, but seeing him walking down the aisle with his father clutching his arm was not something he was expecting. Nor was the cold look in his angel's eyes as he stared at him.

The beauty was in a suit today, looking rather uncomfortable in the restrictive fabric, a basic three-piece black suit. 

Joshua was almost matching him, though he had an all-black ensemble on instead of the white shirt Tyler wore. Joshua also had a bow tie instead of the regular tie that his beauty was wearing. 

Joshua's examination of the angel came to a halt when he was suddenly in front of him and Chris Joseph was handing over his son to Joshua. Never did Joshua believe that Zack would give his brother to settle their deal.

"Darling," Joshua greeted the brunet, gently taking his hands as he led him back up the alter. The mocha eyed beauty just shot him a scathing looking and kept his eyes forward on the priest. Joshua's stomach clench in anger at his disrespectful behavior, but he knew he could not show it. Sure, everyone in witness to their holy matrimony was not stupid enough to believe that the two men loved each other or were here on their free will, but they were still in a church and Joshua's own mama might shoot him if he stepped one toe out of line.

The Dun men did not treat their partners like trash like other families did. Their partners were their equals and deserved their place at their side. Tyler was no different, despite not being able to fall in love with Joshua before their forced wedding. Joshua had no fear that he and Tyler could come to some understanding between each other. Hopefully love would fill their relationship, but if that was too optimistic than Joshua at least hoped for respect and loyalty. Tyler would no longer be a Joseph after this ceremony, he would be a Dun and he would have to abide by their rules and secrets and keep them.

Joshua spent the wedding staring at his husband, taking in the little features he had not been able to see up close last time they met. He counted the scars on his face, exactly ten on each side for a twenty-mark total and he had other little marks around his face and neck. Joshua could also see that his husband was wearing concealer, hiding something from the crowd most likely. Joshua would have to find out exactly what that was. He was so angry that someone had placed their hands on his angel, but time would come to rectify that. The red haired man also noticed that the fire that had been in his beauty's eyes a few months ago was gone, replaced with dull, tired coffee color irises. Joshua would have to fix that as well.

The rings were exchanged before Joshua knew it, his own ring belonging to his grandfather before he passed away a few years ago. Tyler's ring was new, a simple black band that looked like it belonged on his tan fingers. He could imagine the black band against the white of piano keys and felt himself shiver in anticipation. Had he known that his husband would have been Tyler, he would have gone out and bought a piano and bought him the finest things to fill the empty side of the closet with. At least now Tyler could pick out whatever he wanted.

"You may now kiss your partner," the priest announced, Joshua turning to look at Tyler. He could feel his stomach drop at the distaste in Tyler's face, but leaned forward to press their lips together. It was rather chaste, but it gave Joshua an excuse to reach up and stroke Tyler's scarred cheek. Their wedding may have been arranged, but Joshua would make it memorable for Tyler as  ** _their_**  wedding, not another deal between their families. Tyler trembled at the touch and slowly pulled away from Joshua's lips. His eyes were soft in a way that Joshua remembered and the older man stroke his cheek with tenderness, glad to see some of his beauty still within Tyler. Their foreheads were rested together and one might even think that they were truly in love with how they stared at each other. Movement around them made them break apart and Joshua found his arm wrapping around Tyler's waist protectively.

"Stay with me," Joshua instructed him, knowing that a lot of his men had problems with the Josephs and a lot of the Josephs' men had problems with Tyler. But Tyler was his husband now and no one was going to touch him. Tyler nodded slightly, a quick jerk of his chin to let Joshua know he heard him, his arm looping around Joshua's arm carefully. The red head pressed his lips quickly to Tyler's temple before making his way down the aisle with his husband. The wedding reception was attached to the church surprisingly so Joshua only had to lead his husband across the way.

Many stopped them on their journey into the room, Joshua and Tyler smiling at them in a way that their parents taught them long ago. Always keep your smile on and your feelings hidden. It was the mafia way. 

Joshua's siblings came up and hugged them briefly, Tyler shying away briefly, but none of his siblings mentioned anything.

"Nice to see you found your Persephone, bub," Jordan said quietly to them, Joshua shooting him a dark look for the childhood nickname, but a smile ruined the serious expression in his eyes. Tyler looked confused at the Persephone nickname, but smiled softly at the brothers' exchange. The Dun siblings got along a lot more than the Joseph siblings. He had a feeling he would like being a Dun more than a Joseph.

"Ow," Joshua stopped his conversation with Jordan when he heard Tyler's small moan of pain and the slight tug to his arm where Tyler was holding him. The red haired man turned to his husband and noticed the woman, Madison Brett, Tyler's older sister, tugging at his arm with a vice like grip. What was with the Josephs' and their steel grips?

"Please release my husband," Joshua's voice was bored as he carefully turned on his heel, tugging Tyler by his arm behind him. Jordan came up to block the newest member to the Dun family, the two brothers looking rather intimidating in their suits. Jordan made the name  **Poseidon**  for himself within the mafia world, almost as fierce as his brother, but with a worst temper. Jordan was unforgiving and could easily take over Joshua's place as leader should he ever want to. But Joshua trusted his brother with his life and knew that he would never kill him to become the leader. Despite being heavily involved in the mafia, Jordan preferred to do his own thing and only liked to answer to his brother. He never wanted be a leader of the whole family.

"He has been your husband for ten minutes and my brother for twenty-one years, I think I win in this situation," Madison's voice was honeyed and matter-of-fact as if she had won the argument. Joshua watched as she reached forward for Tyler once more, but the beauty stepped from her touch and further behind the Dun brothers. Joshua subtly stuck his hand behind his back and smiled inwardly when thin fingers clutched his.

"You also forget why we are in this situation,  **Hera**. Tyler is no longer a Joseph, he is a Dun," Jordan cut into the conversation, his voice taut as he squared his shoulders. Joshua smirked at his brother's nickname for the Joseph female, Hera being a goddess who tortured females that Zeus slept with. Tyler's fingers tighten around Joshua at Jordan's words and Joshua could feel his body heat through his back.

"And Duns stick together." Jordan finished, as if on cue Ashley and Abigail appeared at their sides, Abbie smiling at Tyler pleasantly. He squeezed Tyler's fingers gently and pulled him forward to stand at his side beside him and Ashley.

"This is a wedding," Joshua stressed, hazel eyes bored as he observed Madison, "so I will attempt to 'behave' myself, but place your hands on my husband again and I will show you how we Duns like getting our hands dirty," with that threat, he turned away from her and made his way to the front table where they were meant to sit for the next few hours. Joshua kind of wished that he could go on a honeymoon with his husband, but being the head of a mob family meant no vacation. At least Joshua lived in a house were boredom was not a reality and Tyler could enjoy himself while Joshua worked. Joshua pulled out the chair for Tyler and took the seat next to him. Dinner was not out yet so they sat they sat together watching the families intermix and attempt to conversation like this was an actual wedding.

"Thank you," Tyler's voice was soft and Joshua pressed a kiss to his fluffy hair.

"Anything for you. You are my husband and not a single person is going to lay a hand on you. I do not care if that person means you harm or not, I will keep you safe," Joshua's voice was low, but the words still had an impact on his beauty. Those mocha eyes thawed and filled with tears at the devotion in Joshua's voice. The situation was not ideal, but Joshua claimed he would always keep him safe and that was more than his family had promised. Joshua held his hand in both of his own and leaned down to kiss his knuckles. The angel blushed at the action, but kept his composure when the servers came around with dinner.

The reception continued on normally, their first dance stiff and filled mostly with Tyler stepping on his toes. It seems like he was not used to the shoes he was wearing. Joshua recalled the beauty not wearing shoes with his dress those months ago and figured he would prefer to not wear shoes right now. Joshua was confused by Tyler's choice of outfit as well and voice his thoughts when they were pressed together alone in the middle of the floor.

"No dress tonight darling?" Joshua's voice was soft, but Tyler still stiffened at the question. Joshua held him close so no one could read their lips, his own lips press against the younger's ear while Tyler's pomegranate stained ones were against his neck.

"No," Tyler shook his head, tightening his hand in the back of Joshua's suit jacket, "was told that it would not be right if I wore one. Would make you uncomfortable and embarrass Zack," Tyler's voice conveyed nerves and looked for confirmation of these thoughts from Joshua. The red haired man was angry that someone had convinced Tyler that he would not be okay with him wearing a lavish wedding gown. Joshua made a mental note to get Tyler to go wedding dress shopping with Abbie and Ashley. Even though their wedding would be over soon, Tyler deserved to wear a wedding dress like he wanted to.

"Did you want to wear one darling?" Joshua asked, fingers digging into Tyler's hips in a warning to not lie to him. Joshua did not like lying. Tyler did not even flinch at the firm grip, just nodding his head against Joshua's shoulder.

"Then we'll get you one, even if I am the only one to see you in it. You can have whatever you desire, dresses, gowns, skirts, all of it is waiting for you to buy it. You do not have to fear me not being comfortable with you. You are gorgeous however you dress as long as you are happy. And while you look stunning in your suit, you were radiant in your gown," Joshua murmured to his husband, grinning to himself when he felt Tyler's smile against his neck. Tyler's arm wrapped around his neck and held him tightly. Joshua spent the rest of their first dance listening to Tyler describe the dress he had  _wanted_  to wear tonight. It sounded amazing.

***•.¸♡ 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 ♡¸.•***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *made man – an inducted member of the family.
> 
> i hope you guys like this one! let me know what you think <3
> 
> until next time,
> 
> stay alive sunshines


	4. cut out all the ropes and let me fall.

****

***•.¸♡ song: skinny love ♡¸.•***

* * *

The rest of the wedding went by normally, no one else attempted to grab his husband again and they spoke a lot more than they have five months ago. Sure it was not constant conversation on Joshua's side, but he enjoyed listening to Tyler speak about dresses and new song lyrics he had been thinking out. He also discovered that Tyler really liked the red hair dye and his fingers felt heavenly in the slick, red curls. Joshua had gladly walked around the rest of his wedding with mused hair because of his husband's fingers running through the gelled locks.  
****

The end of the party came before Joshua knew it and it was time for them to leave and go home. He had almost forgotten about the other part of the deal when they got into Joshua's limo and Zack followed right after them. Joshua stared at him for a solid second before he remembered why he was coming along with them. With Zack, came Tyler's other brother Jay and both of their set of guards. With the crowding in the back, Tyler was forced to perch himself on Joshua's lap and he held him securely, hands in plain few of everyone in the back. After Zack's quip about Joshua being impatient, he decided to make sure they all could see his hands.

"It will be okay darling," Josh whispered, feeling Tyler tremble in his arms. Jordan was sitting on Josh's right and his sisters on his left so the Josephs could not hear Joshua, but he was still nervous. Tyler held Joshua's hand over his stomach, grip tight on his fingers. Joshua held him close to him and murmured reassurances to him.

Arriving at Joshua's house, Tyler stared out the window in wondered, his own childhood home had nothing on Joshua's. The red haired man helped his husband out the car and led him into the house. There would be time for a tour later when their home was not filled with enemies. Joshua led the way to his bedroom, his small entourage following him. He paused slightly, deciding he wanted to see his husband for himself before everyone else saw him. Joshua begun leading him to the bathroom.

"Now  _Hades_ , we have to be witnesses," Zeus' voice broke the silence, a devil-like smirk on his face. Joshua felt that he was taking too much pleasure in his brother's discomfort with the situation.

"Now  _Zeus_ ," Joshua mocked, thumb rubbing comfortable circles into Tyler's hip, "I simply want to freshen up with my husband, but if it truly a concern, I'll bring my siblings," Joshua left no room for argument from either side before entering the bathroom with his siblings and his husband. Immediately he removed his suit jacket, bow tie, and shirt. It was already too warm in the bathroom.

"Jordy, I know it is uncomfortable, but will you stay? Just to make sure they do not catch me, literally with my pants down," Joshua asked, not even phased when his siblings kicked off their shoes and Jordan removed his own suit jacket, rolling up his sleeves. He patted Tyler's hip to convey that he could dress down if he wanted. Tyler shyly took off his jacket, tie, and shoes before cuddling into Joshua's side for comfort.

"'Course bub," Jordan nodded, leaning into Joshua's touch when he rubbed his curls. Joshua made to look at Tyler when Ashley cleared her throat.

"Can we stay too bubby? There are too many of them out there," Ashley asked, Abbie nodding along with her to signal she agreed. Joshua felt weird knowing that his siblings would be watching, but at least there was more protection. He nodded his head and let them slip past him out of the bathroom, not caring about Zeus' rules. This was Joshua's house,  _his_  husband, and  _his_  marriage. He did not give two shits about them. Once the door was closed again, he turned to his husband and brushed some of the foundation and concealer off his face.

"Can you remove this?" He asked, showing the make up on his thumb. He wanted to see Tyler without the makeup. Joshua wanted his first time to be with the real beauty, not makeup beauty. Tyler frowned at Joshua before nodding in acceptance and turning to remove his makeup from his face. Joshua watched as purple bruises appear on his face, some yellowing already, but some looking new. Whoever had touched his husband would have to pay. Once Tyler's make up was gone, Joshua took in his entire face. Cuts and bruises were scattered around and his eye was slightly swollen, but he was still an angel. A beautiful, shattered angel.

"Did they do this?" Joshua's voice was soft as he moved forward, cupping the scarred and bruised cheeks of his husband. Tyler was reluctant at first before nodding his head to Joshua's question.

"Mostly Zack. He was mad at you, Hades," Tyler's voice trembled, reaching up to place his own hands on Joshua's face. The older kissed his forehead, stroking over the biggest bruise on his left cheekbone.

"Joshua, or Josh, or J when we are alone or with my family," Joshua allowed, watching some happiness spark back into his beauty's eyes. Only for a second though as the impending consumption was about to happen.

"What about in front of them?" Tyler asked curiously, fingers tracing Joshua's lips. He knew his name before now, but was not suicidal enough to call him anything other than Hades until he was given permission.

"Do you know why Jordan called you Persephone?" Joshua asked, wrapping his arms around Tyler and pulling him closer. His hips subtly rocked against the younger man's causing a small whine to escape his throat as he shook his head.

"In Greek mythology, Persephone is the wife of Hades and the queen of the underworld. She rules at his side and is rumored to be crueler than Hades to those who do not give her the respect that she deserves. In front of them, I am your King as you are my Queen, forever," Joshua whispered to Tyler, meticulously undoing Tyler's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders.

"You got tattoos," Joshua whispered, staring at the intricate designs. He would have more time to study them when they were alone. Tyler made a humming noise in his throat, fingers making their way to Joshua's pants and their buttons.

"Inspired by my King's," hearing Tyler call him his King shot straight to Joshua's cock and he could have fucked him right then and there.  _But they had to uphold the deal._  The red haired man allowed the younger to pull his pants off, kicking off his dress shoes before dropping to his knees before Tyler to undo his pants.

"Remember darling, always keep your eyes on me, no one else matters. I will keep you nice and safe and sated," Joshua whispered, cupping Tyler's cock through his boxers and listening to the soft whine that escape him once more. As his legs were exposed, Joshua could feel his cock harden more, pre-cum already leaking through his boxers.

"Jesus, you are glorious, no more pants unless they are tight jeans that show this," he reached around to give Tyler's ass a firm squeeze, his finger may have slipped through the cleft and pressed against his hole, causing the younger to keen and grip Joshua's shoulders for support. Joshua wanted to explore his husband more, but a knock on the door paused his exploration.

"I do not have all night Hades," Zeus' voice sounded through the door and he could see Tyler stiffen for a second before Joshua pressed a kiss to his stomach to get his attention. He longed to fuck Tyler slowly just to irk Zeus, but the more possessive side of him did not want them to see his husband any more than they needed to.

"Give me another minute," Joshua growled back, carefully standing from the ground and rummaging through one of his drawers until he found a bottle of lube. He had been thinking of the most efficient method to go about this consummation and Zeus never said that he had to prepare his husband out there in front of them.

"Okay darling, do you trust me?" Joshua was given a nod as Tyler gazed at the lube in confusion. Joshua moved forward, slipping his hand down the front of Tyler's boxers only to slide around his hip and grab his ass. Tyler whimpered, moving closer to Joshua.

"I'm going to stretch you here so I can just slide in. I'm also going to hide your body the best I can and if you need me to move from where I am going to be, pinch my neck," Joshua explained, pushing Tyler's boxers down his legs and spreading lube on his fingers before prodding Tyler's hole. He pressed open mouth kisses to Tyler's neck to get him to loosen up for his fingers. The brunet clutched Joshua's neck, mouthing at his shoulder to muffle his noises. He bit down when Joshua pressed a second finger in him, but Joshua could not complain, the bite shooting fire through Joshua's veins.

"Condom or no darling," he whispered in Tyler's ear, scissoring his fingers in and out of his husband. Tyler released Joshua's shoulder with his teeth, but continued panting and leaning on Joshua as he was fingered open.

"When's the last time you fucked someone?" Tyler panted, clutching his husband. Joshua was not a big fan of cursing, but damn did Tyler make it sexy. Joshua pressed his lips against Tyler's jaw before deciding to answer.

"Two years ago," Tyler let out a noise of surprise at his answer, "Not enough time to get my dick wet," Joshua said bluntly, angling his fingers until Tyler let out a soft cry and buried his face into Joshua's chest to muffle the noise.

"J," Tyler moaned, spreading his legs slightly when Joshua added a third finger into his hole. His legs were starting to shake and he was clutching his shoulders to keep himself up. Joshua shushed him quietly and lifted Tyler up into his arms, inadvertently spreading Tyler's thighs further and opening him wider. His fingers went deeper in this position and Tyler let out a wail.

"Gonna cum J," Tyler panted, letting out a whimper when Joshua pulled his fingers out of him. Tyler was trembling in Joshua's arms and he kept him close, humming soothingly to him.

"Condom or no darling? Then we can go out there and I can fuck you nice and good until you only know my name," Joshua's hazel eyes were blown black as he stared down at his husband, his cock twitching to get in the tight heat that was his beauty.

"None," Tyler whimpered, letting his husband set him down on his feet and help him into his boxers. Joshua grabbed Tyler's chin and tilted his face up and pressed their lips together gently. It was their second kiss as a couple and Joshua was going to pour all of his adoration into the kiss. He may not love Tyler yet, but he could see himself loving the other man. Could see him at his side for years to come and raising a family with him. Tyler was his Persephone and he would be his Hades. He could see it now.

"Come on then beauty," Joshua hummed, pulling away from Tyler and brushing his thumb over his swollen lips. Joshua made his way to the door, but Tyler stopped him right before he could open it. Joshua looked at him, confusion on his face.

"Please don't kiss me in front of them. They'll see me as your weakness," Tyler begged and Joshua felt his heart swell at how Tyler was protecting him. Joshua nodded his head in understanding, kissing him once more before opening the door and stepping out.

***•.¸♡ 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 ♡¸.•***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been awhile i know, but i want to share this story with you when i finish it but i don't have time to finish right now! my finals are in three weeks and hopefully all of my works can flourish then! let me know if you like this chapter and if you are ready for the smut in the next! 
> 
> see you guys next time!
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3


	5. make me feel like i am breathing.

***•.¸♡ song: a little death ♡¸.•***

**warning: smut ahead _!_  **

* * *

 

"Before you open your lopsided mouth Zeus," Joshua begun, thinking nothing as his husband curled into his back or that his siblings could see his cock through his black boxers and would watch him fuck his husband for the first time.

"I only prepared my husband, no one will see my husband more than they need to." Joshua's voice was final, daring Zeus to say anything against him in his own household.

"Just get on with it," Zeus waved Joshua off and Joshua clenched his fists. He would show Zeus something about respect. Or he would have if Tyler's hand had not snuck around and wrapped around his cock through his boxers.

"My King," Tyler cooed into his ear, attempting to gain his attention and doing so effectively when he squeezed Joshua through his boxers. Joshua could see his brother smirking at him and his sisters were hiding their giggles, but Joshua was not uncomfortable in the slightest. He only had a problem with this situation because he did not want others to see his husband naked. Tyler should only be seen by Joshua.

"My Queen," Joshua whispered back, rolling his hips up into Tyler's touch before turning to his husband. He kept himself between Tyler and the observers. If his plan went accordingly, they would only see Joshua's ass during this entire process.

"Remember what I told you?" Joshua asked, slowly backing his husband into the wall as the younger nodded. Joshua reached up to stroke his cheek, remembering what Tyler had warned him of. Tyler leaned into his touch, nodding his head once more to Joshua. His beauty was flushed and sweaty already and Joshua wondered if he would even last long enough for him to cum. The red haired man carefully pulled Tyler's boxers off, standing carefully between his husband's legs to block the others' view. He ran his hands down Tyler's body, thumbs tracing little marks into his hips as he stared over him. The younger did not seem shy of his sexuality either, arms around Joshua's neck and fingers twisting the red curls at the Joshua's nape. He looked his fill as well.

"Take them off," Tyler commanded, his voice low so only Joshua could hear him. The older smirked at his beauty, quirking an eyebrow at him. Who knew he would be a little brat? This would be interesting after all.

"As my Queen commands," Joshua rumbled, dropping his boxers to the floor and kicking them off of his feet. He stood still as Tyler took him in, mouth dropping slightly at the size of Joshua's cock. He was not small by any definition of the word. Joshua's past partners had always been left satisfied with his performance. Joshua preened at his husband's attention, letting his own hands slip down Tyler's back and grab his ass with both hands. Tyler's eyes shot back up to Joshua's when thick fingers pressed against his hole. He could see the apprehension in Tyler's face. He knew it would hurt, but he hoped the pleasure would take over any pain quickly. Joshua placed both of his hands on Tyler's thighs and squeezed them gently.

"Jump," he whispered, catching his husband when he followed his order. He smashed Tyler against his chest as he carried him to the bedside table to grab his lube. They would not be able to see any of Tyler with the way that Joshua held his husband and that was the point. He held him with one arm as he used the other hand to spread lube over his cock, rubbing the excess into Tyler's hole, grinning when it fluttered at his touch.

"King," Tyler whispered, panting softly at the touch. Joshua could tell he was begging without saying please and he was shocked. His beauty must have been disciplined in the nature of not showing weakness and Joshua was not sure if he was thankful for the reality or angry. Joshua stroked his hip with his non-sticky hand and leaned Tyler up against the wall so he could angle his cock into him. Tyler, seemingly understanding how Joshua was hiding him, kept him close so the others would not be able to see his chest or his flushed cock. Or he just liked the friction of Joshua's stomach rubbing against his sensitive flesh.

"Look at how beautiful you are," Joshua murmured in his ear, gritting his teeth as he slipped the head of his cock into Tyler. The brunet let out small whine that he hid into Joshua's neck. His grip on the elder's hair tightened to the point of hurting, but Joshua ignored the pain for the sake of getting Tyler through his pain. Joshua grabbed Tyler's thighs and spread him wider for him, the only thing holding Tyler up being Joshua's weight pushing him into the wall. The brunet whimpered as Joshua sunk deeper into him. Joshua wiped the tears that fell from those gorgeous mocha eyes, murmuring to him.

"My beautiful Queen. Taking my cock like you were for it, Christ," Joshua panted, bottoming out in his husband, not able to resist the little rock his hips gave that caused Tyler to moan out loud. Joshua tilted Tyler upwards so the younger could bury his face easily in Joshua's neck. The only thing holding Tyler up now was his arms around Joshua's neck. Joshua released his thighs, allowing Tyler to grip him with his legs, and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him securely. The other hand came up to cup Tyler's neck, running his fingers through his hair.

"J," Joshua growled in warning as his name slipped from his beauty's lips and pulled his hips out to slam them back in. He knew the name was giving him permission to fuck him, but the noise that came out of Tyler made him pause. Had he hurt Tyler? He was about to ask when Tyler used his shoulders as leverage to lift himself off Joshua's cock somewhat and dropped back down, effectively fucking himself. Joshua grunted, holding his hips steady for a second to catch his breathe. Tyler was tight as a glove.

"Brat," Joshua growled in his ear, thinking about Tyler riding him when they were allowed to be alone. Those thighs working to fuck himself on Joshua's cock... Jesus, Joshua could spill from just the thought.

"Going to slow, King," Tyler panted back, his hips rolling into Joshua's and his hole tightening around his cock. Joshua growled at him once more, pressing him up against the wall before thrusting his hips in and out of his husband without remorse. The beauty threw his head back against the wall and Joshua followed at him, effectively hiding his chest as he fucked him roughly.

"Show you slow," he hissed, Tyler's nails digging into his shoulder blades. The brunet pulled Joshua towards him, the elder's eyes widening thinking he was going to kiss him. He relaxed when Tyler just rested their foreheads together. It was rather intimate, their noses brushing the others and their pants mixing together. It was almost like kissing. Joshua stared into those mocha eyes, feeling himself fall in love with the beauty before him. What had he done to deserve this? He must have done something great in a previous life to be rewarded with Tyler.

"Close," Tyler panted, a pout settling on his face when he heard snickering behind Joshua. The older man glared at Tyler's collarbone, willing the idiots to leave the room. Tyler met his brothers' eyes over Joshua's shoulders and shuddered at the malicious smirks on their faces. They were enjoying this... Tyler knew that this was a legit tradition, he had to sit in when Zack and Maddy got married, but none of them had really enjoyed watching, especially not his father. It was an archaic tradition that the fathers of the family created, but no one had the guts to end it. Zack had talked about ending the tradition after Maddy got married since he did not want to watch his daughter go through the same thing or watch Jay go through it, but apparently watching Tyler was the perfect ending to the tradition.

Joshua's siblings were also watching, but they were not malicious like Tyler's brothers. Jordan was shifting uncomfortably, staring at the back of Joshua's neck where Tyler's fingers still dug in. His sisters, Tyler still could not tell them apart, were sitting on either side of Jordan, comforting their brother. Their eyes were firmly on the wall above the couple, grimacing at the sound of Joshua's ball slapping against Tyler's ass. They looked sorry for Tyler. He whimpered slightly, hiding his face in his husband's neck.

"Look at me," Joshua's voice was loud in the quiet room, gaining the attention of everyone. Tyler pulled back, looking over at the siblings briefly, they all looked shocked since Joshua had been rather quiet during this entire process, only whispering to Tyler and grunting faintly into Tyler's neck. Tyler clung to his husband to hide his body when he turned to the side, giving them a view of his cock slipping in and out of Tyler at a fast pace. The brunet's confusion was cut off with a gasp when Joshua's cock hit his prostate, giving his husband the opportune moment to slip his tongue into Tyler's mouth. He was kissing him! In front of Tyler's brothers! The brunet attempted to pushed him back, but Joshua sped up his hips, abusing Tyler's prostate with each thrust, turning Tyler into a rag doll of moans, clutching his husband and letting him devour his mouth. Tyler's cock was rubbing against Joshua's stomach and it was the perfect amount of friction, the younger rutting up against his husband before dropping on his cock with each thrust. They were certainly a sight to inspire awe.

"You are my Queen," Joshua panted after pulling away from the kiss, his voice clear and authoritative. Tyler shivered at the tone and nodded his head to Joshua's claim. Sure it was true, but the statement also had meaning by it. Joshua was telling him that he should not be afraid. He was no longer Tyler Joseph. He was Tyler Dun, husband to Joshua Dun, Hades of Ohio, King of the Underworld. No one could touch Tyler ever again. It was not the proclamation of love that Tyler longed for, but it encouraged strength and courage that Tyler could never have as a Joseph. Something he would have with Joshua and it made him want to cry. Not from sadness or pain for once, but hope. He was hopeful for his future with Joshua.

"My King," Tyler confirmed, pressing their lips back together as Joshua turned back to the wall, body once more hiding Tyler from view as one of his hands came up to wrap around Tyler's cock. The brunet bit Joshua's lip to muffle his grunt, tilting his hips up into Joshua's touch. Joshua pumped him in time with his own thrusts, feeling the younger tremble under his touch when each of his strokes aligned with a thrust to his prostate. Tyler pulled away from the kiss, burying his face into Joshua's neck. He was murmuring about being close, his words becoming rambles. Joshua hissed when Tyler bit his neck as he came, his hole tightening around his cock simultaneously. Joshua's thrusts begun to grow sloppy, working Tyler through his orgasm until the man pried his hand away from his sensitive cock. Joshua watched with wide eyes as Tyler wrapped his lips around Joshua's fingers licking off any cum that had been there before simply sucking them. Joshua buried his face in his husband's neck, leaving a bite mark of his own as he came to the thought of Tyler's lips wrapped around his cock.

Joshua trembled as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him, Tyler's hand rubbing over his shoulders soothingly.

"Get out," Joshua flinched slightly at Tyler's voice, thoroughly wrecked and raspy, but with the same authoritative tone that Joshua had normally. He could hear scoffing behind him and he carefully lifted his head off his husband, moving him closer to cradle him to his chest.

"Get the fuck out!" Joshua snarled, snapping his fingers for Mark to come in and escort the Josephs out of his home.

"Jordan," Josh called more softly once it was just his siblings and his husband in the room. The younger Dun brother trotted over a wet towel already in his hand for Joshua. Tyler had not even noticed him getting up. Jordan's eyes stayed on his brother's face, not even glancing at Tyler where he was cradled in his older brother's arms.

"See you tomorrow bub," Jordan murmured softly, pressing a quick kiss to his brother's cheek, which Joshua reciprocated, before the other Dun siblings followed him out of the room. Tyler could tell that Jordan and Joshua were rather close. Joshua gently let Tyler down to his feet when the bedroom door closed behind Ashley, both wincing when Joshua's cock slipped out of Tyler. Joshua made quick work of cleaning off the cum from Tyler's chest and his abused hole before leading him over to the bed.

"I told you not to kiss me," Tyler's voice was soft, the statement sounding more like a question to Joshua and he wrapped his arms around his husband gently.

"You are my husband and if I want to kiss you, some little punk of mob boss is not going to stop me. Let them think you are my weakness; it would not be wrong. I'll do anything for you, darling." Joshua pressed a sweet kiss to Tyler's forehead and held the duvet covers up for Tyler to slip under. Tyler climbed into the bed, feeling rather warm though it had nothing to do with the covers. Joshua's words meant a lot more than he could ever imagine. Joshua climbed in on the other side of the bed, lying flat on his back with his arms behind his head. Tyler stared at him longingly, wanting to bask in his warmth more. He just spent however long pressed into the wall by Joshua's weight and he felt oddly cold without it.

"Turn the light off and get your cute butt over here," Joshua grinned, not even opening his eyes to know that Tyler was looking at him. The younger blushed, reaching over to the turn out the light and then curling into his husband's right side, the elder moving an arm to wrap around Tyler. The brunet had never felt so safe in his life. He fell asleep before too long, Joshua's fingers stroking his stomach lulling him to sleep.

***•.¸♡ 𝙚𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 ♡¸.•***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am soooo sorry that i left this for so long! i have like two complete chapters after this done and i have no clue why i did not post them! but anyways how have you guys been? i kind of miss writing josh and tyler as i have not in awhile! 
> 
> let me know how you guys like this one! 
> 
> stay alive sunshines <3

**Author's Note:**

> here is the pinterest board with all the pictures i will be using in the story within it: https://www.pinterest.com/bvllatrix/storyboard-pomegranates/
> 
> i love you guys, keep reading!


End file.
